


Polyonymous

by RedPlusBlueEqualsOrange



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, Human AU, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, does sympathetic deceit even apply here?, i think it does, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPlusBlueEqualsOrange/pseuds/RedPlusBlueEqualsOrange
Summary: Roman, Virgil, Patton, and Logan each meet somebody new, But do they really?





	Polyonymous

**Author's Note:**

> it took me way to long to come up with an appropriate title for this and writing a summary completely slipped my mind till it came time to post so it sorta sssssssucks? oopssss?

One would think that after two months of being on the same bus and sitting in the same general area every day, that Roman would have at least some idea of the people around him. This was proven false when Roman climbed the bus stairs and found most of the spots in the front six seats filled. After seventh grade Roman stopped seeing the point in sitting in the back of the bus seeing as that’s where all the kids that vaped sat, and Roman really didn’t need that kind of negativity in his life and lungs. Roman grudgingly reached the only open spot and asked the kid to move their backpack. He got a side eye but the kid moved their stuff. As Roman sat down he finally realized that he had never seen his seatmate before. They had brown hair showing under a beanie and a black hoodie with a neon yellow fingers-crossed design on the front. They also kept their face turned toward the window and chewed something. Roman was about to ask for a name and introduce himself when they suddenly blew a bubble out of gum. Dumbfounded, Roman thought aloud, “I’ve never actually met someone who could do that.”   
And suddenly, as if the world had decided that Roman’s stupid sentiment had not been enough of a conversation starter, the rest of the bus filled up leaving one poor sap to squish in beside two other people already in a seat and that chump happen to pick the place where this very awkward conversation had been started. Roman’s side was flush against this new person and the smell made him very aware that they had watermelon gum. “Oh, well hello I guess.” The stranger muttered, clearly uncomfortable.  
“Heheh, sorry.” Roman managed. “Well anyway, my name’s Roman, he/him.” He finished confidently, determined not to let their rocky start discourage a new friendship.   
“Do you always introduce yourself with your pronouns?”   
”Well it’s the best way to avoid confusion right?”   
“I suppose. Name’s Dex, he/him.” Dex said smartly offering an awkwardly angled handshake, which Roman reciprocated.   
The two talked the rest of the way to school where they parted ways when Roman went to the cafeteria to see his friends and Dex went to the library to print a paper.

#################

Virgil usually avoided the school counselor's office like the plague but a panic attack because of a pop quiz in first period had him there faster than a bullet train. She of course was busy when he arrived so he took a chair beside another student that was waiting and put his hood up. Feeling the need to say something digging into his chest, he murmured, “What’re you in for?”   
“Don’t really want to talk about it.” Was the quiet response he got back.   
Of course they wouldn’t want to tell him, a random stranger, about their troubles, he berated himself.   
Virgil’s spiral stopped when they said “What about you? What’re you in for?”   
“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Virgil hoped that mimicking what they said would make them not press further like he had done for them.   
“Fair enough. Then let’s not talk about it. What’s your favorite color and why?”   
That wasn’t what Virgil was expecting. From what he had seen of this kid when walking up they didn’t seem like the type to small talk, what with wearing all black and and the expression of someone who had been told to clean their already spotless room and all, yet here they were, asking him about his favorite color. “Umm. Purple, I guess… ”  
Their conversation went on with more questions about things that didn’t matter and answers that didn’t always make sense till the counselor’s door opened and she asked a Dee to come inside.  
“Oh, thats me. It was good talking to you. I never did get your name though.” Their seemed almost sly despite their innocent question.  
“My name’s Virgil.”   
“Hmm, it suits you, in a way.” Virgil couldn’t think of a response before Dee shut the door to the office.

################

Don’t get him wrong, Patton had faith in his teachers and their decisions regarding his education, but placing him in biology may have been a mistake. Two months of trying his best and studying at all his spare moments and he was barely passing. Patton walked into third period biology like a man to the gallows. His teacher instructed them all to stay standing because he was assigning new groups. Patton’s teacher had an unorthodox method of teaching that involved every single assignment being group work and he would randomly collect one person’s paper to grade. This, of course made it so that if you were unlucky enough to be in Patton’s group, you would likely have your grade tanked in a week. Patton stood, stressing in place till he heard his name called and his spot in the room pointed to. He held his breath in some morbid hope that sacrificing his breathing would lead to nobody being in his group and he wouldn’t be responsible for dragging anybody else down with him. Obviously this didn’t happen.   
“Declan, next to Patton.”   
A boy dressed in black that Patton recognised from the winning team at last unit’s review jeopardy crossed the classroom and to the desk beside his. This was to be his new groupmate. Usually groups were in threes but there weren’t enough people to make a three, so it ended up being just the two of them.   
“Take out the packet on DNA structure and move to the lab benches.” The teacher instructed and went to sit at his desk.   
Declan dutifully did as the teacher asked and Patton followed hesitantly. Should he warn his new partner? Let him know that he couldn’t do anything right? Tell him that he wouldn’t be mad if he told their teacher that he wanted to be in a different group?   
“Are you coming or what?” Declan called from their bench. He sounded bored.   
Patton arrived and took a stool opposite Declan, who had already started to fill out the packet. Patton studied his work intently, terms and ideas floated in front of his eyes and he guessed the first few questions.   
He didn’t even notice Declan reading his paper from the other side of the table till he said, “You’re not answering those right.”   
Patton knew that Declan wasn’t trying to hurt him, but his matter of fact way of saying it did just that. Tears filled his eyes faster than he should have let them. “I-I know, I j-just don’t know h-how to do it.” Patton croaked, holding the hot emotions threatening to overflow from his eyes at bay.   
“Oh, hey it’s ok.” Declan’s voice became low and gentle. “I know you can do this. He’s just not teaching it in a way that makes sense to you.” He reached for Patton’s paper. “May I?” His hand paused over top of it. Patton nodded. Declan carefully slid the packet over the table to himself and read over the answers. Patton looked at the floor. “Yeah, you can totally do this. You just need a different way of teaching.” His statements seemed sarcastic but his genuine, encouraging tone said otherwise.   
“Are you saying I should transfer classes?” Patton nearly sobbed.  
“What? No, I was gonna offer to tutor you.”   
“Would you really do that?”   
“Well, yeah?”  
After many ‘thank you’s, a too long hug, and some schedule arranging it was settled that Declan would tutor Patton after school Mondays and Wednesdays. The packet was due at the end of class so Declan whizzed through it and had Patton copy him. Patton of course tried to object but Declan reasoned that he would explain how he got his answers when they would meet for tutoring and that if he wanted to bring his grade up he would have to start as soon as possible. For once their teacher collected Patton’s packet and he felt confident that nothing bad would happen.

###################

Logan wasn’t sure why he was bothering to show up. It was past school hours and Logan was on his way to a Dungeons and Dragons club the school had once a week on Thursdays. All the sessions till today had been character making. Logan already knew which kind of characters he enjoyed playing and how to make them challenging so he had spent most of those sessions bored out of his skull. The DM hadn’t even shown up, so Logan couldn’t even ask questions about the campaign. They had started with a large number of kids but that number soon dwindled down to a devoted handful, Logan included.   
He had just entered the club room when the kid that Logan had thought was the DM when the club first started called at him, “Hey, nerd, are you playing?”   
“I would prefer if you didn’t call me nerd but yes I do intend to play the campaign.” Logan responded at a normal volume   
“Hey, Dolos, you got another one!”   
Now he just seemed to be yelling for effect seeing as the kid that looked over at him, Dolos as he was called, was right beside the not-club-leader. Dolos had brown hair and apparently, a love for black clothing.  
“Oh, cool. Grab a stool, we were just about to start.”  
Logan grabbed his dice from his backpack and pulled over a stool to the table of gathered players. He had low expectations for the storyline and balancing of the game, but so far everything seemed legit.   
“Let me see your character sheet. Hmm. Ok are we ready?”   
There were oks and cheers around the table as Dolos began to speak. Words flowed from his lips creating powerful kings and devious warlocks, a once beautiful and grand kingdom falling to ruin and chaos, and the party of valiant heros that would set it all right again. Logan became lost in rich forests and lush fields which drowned out any snide comments from the rest of the group. The hour the club was set to run ticked by in monumental leaps and too soon it was over. Logan came back down to the school classroom they had started in like a junkie off a drug trip. Dolos’ magic words became regular speech again and Logan gathered his dice in a daze.   
“Hey. You looked like you were having fun today.” Logan looked up from his backpack where he was packing up his things and into a green and a yellow eye. Dolos’ eyes.   
“Well, yes I did. I haven’t had a group with a serious campaign in some time. This was refreshing.”   
“Yeah well, make sure to come back next week. We barely have enough people to keep the club. Oh right, sign this for the school record.”   
He handed Logan a partially filled in sheet of paper and a pencil with a chewed eraser. Logan scanned the paper to see that it just asked for his name and ID number. Filling in the information, he handed the items back.   
“Logan, huh? I’ll have to remember that.” Dolos remarked, looking over the new information the last part most likely more for himself than for Logan.   
“Well, I’ll be sure to come back next week so you have a reason to remember. Goodbye Dolos.” Logan concluded, heading for the door.   
“Till next week Liam.” Dolos stated, not looking up. Last year Logan might have turned around to correct him but now he knew that it was meant as a joke, so he kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy, you made it. can you tell that I have no idea when to make new paragraphs? dnd club is based on my own experiences and my science teacher actually does grade our papers like this and I absolutely hate it. all of this and its not even 2000 words. anyway when I feel like it ill put up more cause its not just gonna end here. oh no itssssss not.


End file.
